<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends (Fair and Strong) by luvsanime02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618417">Friends (Fair and Strong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02'>luvsanime02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cocktail Friday Fics [106]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, F/F, Friendship, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally doesn't know how to explain what she wants. Luckily, she has friends who figure it out, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucrezia Noin/Sally Po</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cocktail Friday Fics [106]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GW Cockatil Fridays</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends (Fair and Strong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the February 7th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/190587325761/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-february.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Disclaimer: </b>
  <span>I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>########</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Friends (Fair and Strong)</b>
  <span> by luvsanime02</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>########</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally flops down into her chair. “Alright,” she announces, “I’m getting married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others give her blank looks, which is fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know that,” Noin says eventually, when Sally doesn’t say anything else. “You’re marrying me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally nods. “Right,” she says. “Well, I’ve been thinking. We should celebrate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noin’s look has changed from confused to a mixture of amused and fond. Sally loves that look. Then again, she loves everything about Noin, even the things she doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want us to celebrate your and Noin’s celebration of your love,” Dorothy says. It isn’t a question. She also doesn’t sound like it’s a ridiculous idea, either. Sally appreciates Dorothy’s casual demeanor in the face of everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sally says, nodding again. “I want us to have a party. Only not a party.” She’s not explaining this very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilde, however, nods in turn like Sally’s making sense. “We can do that,” she says. “Do you want just one stripper, or a whole joint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, what? Sally opens her mouth to explain that that’s not what she meant, thinks about it for a second, and then closes her mouth without saying anything. Now that she considers it, that sounds pretty fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noin looks like she agrees, and that’s enough for Sally. “I don’t really feel like going to a whole club,” she says after another few seconds. That sounds like too much noise and too many people right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relena already has her phone out, and Sally has no doubt that she’s looking up a company to hire someone from right now. “We can do it tonight,, if you want,” she says absently. “Since the wedding’s the day after tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never mind that it’s already three in the afternoon. If Sally wants a bachelorette party tonight, she’s getting one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others pitch in with ideas for the food and location, and Sally sits back. Noin’s looking as touched as Sally feels. They have such great friends. Either that, or everyone’s in the mood for a bachelorette party, Sally muses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she says softly, and the others stop planning just long enough to clink their wine glasses against Sally’s and Noin’s in a toast. Noin shifts until their hands are touching, and Sally entwines their fingers together, enjoying the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are worse ways to spend the week before her wedding, that’s for sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>